


Dancing With Turtle (fancomic)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray has had a long day
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Dancing With Turtle (fancomic)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading the Hunter x Hunter manga and it inspired me to make my own comic.

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/P-zK5WhTUqIFwC9OXIAKED7X8JinM3mvi1vv2FIxe6fxhK3o7KJBwMbj5mtizKh9cuCPnLPkmIXAl7N0OE6aSYk7syy3RfbPKus5KUqQ7PTXpLwnt9CTUt65wExqNSchGNPEhrOpZw=w1920-h1080)  


  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/4cR1CxvnJXKo-MIgB3_jJWQx1ES0eG4OfDBOjzC2DKAmBewxu9vo48DvJ02McqF4vXYSqr3xXHo1Yv5oEataWkndpC5Ce6ok7Zk2lxcbdFY67IOFnnmv3ofsBd0l6ilDscX8grzK-Q=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
